Sibling Rivalry
by SkylarsFantasies
Summary: Rachel can't believe some baby is taking away her mommies attention. Quinn and Santana had no idea what they were getting into when they decided to have another baby or what they were going to have to deal with. *Non-sexual age play*
1. Chapter 1

Nonsexual Ageplay.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own glee but I own this story.**

 **Mistakes are mine.**

It was finally nine o-clock Santana couldn't wait to get home from work. She was currently standing by her car searching for her keys. She cursed under her breath. Her wife was right she really needed to clean out her purse she could barely find anything in it but it sure was stuffed with things. "Ha, gotcha," she grasped her keys in triumph. Before she could get the key in the door the sound of crying filled the silence of the night. Santana looked around pulling an umbrella out of her purse for protection. _Just my luck it's dark and there's crying._ Santana walked further down the street following the cries that turned to pitiful sobs similar to a small child. She continued to follow the cries that led her to the side of the coffee shop across from her work. There she saw a young girl crying into her knees huddled against the wall. Santana instantly could tell she had been on the street for a while she was dirty and her hair was greasy.

"Hello," Santana called out gently. The crying girl looked up panicked. "Its okay sweetheart I won't hurt you. Are you okay you're not hurt right?" She slowly got closer looking for any injuries. The young girl muttered to herself. "Mind if I sit with you?" Santana asked. The girl just gazed at Santana tearfully. She crouched in front of the girl offering her a small smile. "I'm Santana, what's your name?" The girl mumbled stuff and shivered with the wind, nights were getting colder the closer they got to October. "How about you come with me I have a warm place to sleep and a beautiful blond that makes the yummiest meals at my house." The girl finally stopped crying.

"Yums?" Santana laughed should have asked that earlier.

"Yeah yums." The girl stretched her arms out to Santana big doe eyes pleading reminding the Latina of a certain big doe eyed little girl at home. "Alright," Santana took her arms and pulled her up on shaky legs she instantly clung to the Latinas neck. "Come on my cars this way," she tried prying the girl off and leading her to the car but she whimpered and stumbled on shaky legs almost falling to the ground. "Whoa, I got you," she caught her. The girl started crying again. "No, shh," Santana picked her up placing her on her hip the girl was short and weighed next to nothing. "No more tears sweetheart I got you," she lightly bounced her till she stopped. The girl laid her head on her shoulder arms tightly wrapped around her neck. The Latina walked to her car and managed to open the back. She set her down in the seat. "Can you get your buckle?" The girl was busy looking around the car to care then Santana realized the car seat and put the tiny girl in it. She didn't object as Santana strapped her in. The Latina got in and started the car "ready back there?"

"Yums," she said smiling the first time. Santana couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah sweetheart let's get going." Santana started to worry what her wife was going to say she hoped she could escape with only a little wrath from her wife. The girl was amazed by the house as they pulled up to it. The home was a large two story house two car garage brick wall surrounding the large property and of course had to have a pool. Her wife had insisted on a large house with lots of space and Santana loved the privacy of the home. She parked in the garage next to the family suv and took the girl out picking her up and entering the house. "Baby I have a surprise," she called out. The girl on her hip had her mouth gapped open staring around _the ceilings are so high_ the girl thought.

"Honey your home late better be lucky our daughter tired herself out and didn't fight me when I put her down," a voice called. Soon a gorgeous blond with hazel eyes appeared dressed in a light blue tank top and grey shorts. The blonds smile soon turned to worry once she spotted the girl in her wife's arms. "Who's this? Is she okay, does she need to go to the hospital?" Quinn started firing off questions as she came closer to look the girl over. The tiny girl hid her head into the croak of Santana's neck.

"I found her on the street she hasn't told me her name and besides being weak probably from hunger and dehydration I think she's fine. I was thinking she can take a shower then eat something." Quinn nodded.

"Hey sweet girl are you hungry?" Quinn asked. The girl peaked at her and gave a little nod Quinn smiled.

"Quinn makes the yummiest food." The girl gave Quinn wide eyes.

"Yums?" She asked. Quinn chuckled.

"Let's get clean first. I'll show her the shower could you grab her some clothes baby?" Santana asked.

"Sure I'll meet you up there," she pecked her wife's lips before leaving. Taking a shower seemed to be a difficult task. Santana had started the water and Quinn brought in some clothes.

"Well just be right outside the door if you need anything okay." The only response they got was gurgles and mumbles. They closed the door behind them to give the girl her privacy.

"Do you think she'll be okay she can barely stand up on her own," Quinn worriedly bit her lip. Santana gave the door a couple knocks after a few minutes.

"You good sweetie do you need any help?" The Latina cautiously opened the door to find the girl on the floor giggling as she unraveled the toilet paper most of the roll covered the floor closest to the tub. Quinn and Santana shared a look this girl who looked to be eighteen was clearly in a younger mind set. Quinn stepped into the bathroom.

"No sweetie we don't play with the toilet paper," Quinn gently scowled in a baby voice Quinn instantly switched to mama. She picked up the girl and grabbed up the cloths she brought in."Santana, can you please get something from Rachel's room for her to wear and get a diaper as well her cloths smell like pee. I'm going to run her a bath now that we know what's going on."

"Yeah I'll be right back," Santana made her way down the hall and to the door with a pink R on it. She gently opened the door and peaked inside. Everything was still even her baby girl who was bundled in her favorite pink blanket inside her white crib. Santana walked across the plush carpet to peak at her daughter man she missed her the Latina mother gently rubbed Rachel's back humming softly before placing a kiss on her baby's head. Rachel let out a tired sigh but didn't move the little girl was sound asleep. Reluctantly she made her way to Rachel's walk in closet Quinn had this thing organized to a T. Dresses hung by season organized by color shoes by type pants to her left shirts to her right and all her dresses lined the back wall. Quinn even had the dressers neat and well put together her wife really didn't like things to be cluttered that's probably why she was always reorganizing Santana's side of the closet in their room. "Maybe I should have Quinn clean my purse," Santana mumbled. She grabbed a pair of night clothes they were yellow with a cute baby lion on the t-shirt and a tail on the shorts. Rachel had only worn it once favoring her other pink jammies instead. The Latina grabbed a diaper and went back to the bathroom. The girl was sitting in the spacious tub filled with bubbles. Bath toys floating around her as she excitedly dunked rubber ducks under the water waiting for them to pop up quickly. Santana cringed when she spotted the nasty bruise on her collarbone. She set the stuff on the counter and kneeled next to her wife who was washing the dirt from her hair. "That looks painful."

"She has a few scrapes and bruises I don't think they bother her that much just kind of tender." Quinn said as she lathered the girl's head with watermelon scented baby shampoo. Santana looked to the pile of filthy clothes picking up the pants and started searching the pockets this girl had to have some kind of ID. She found a small rock and a blue bottle tab in her front pockets and a key chain of flowers on one side and Dani on the other.

"Dani," Santana read it out loud. The girl quickly turned to look at the older woman smiling. "Is that your name, Dani?" Santana asked. The tiny girl just giggled before turning her attention back to the multicolored ducks bobbing around her shaken up from being forcefully drowned by the girl.

"That's a beautiful name," Quinn cooed rinsing out her hair. She had to wash her three times to get all the dirt and grime off. Dani for the most part splashed and played with the bath toys giggling like mad until she got curious and tried to suck on the soap bottle. Thankfully Santana noticed in time and gently took it from her. "Alright out we go," Quinn picked her up out of the tub as Santana drained it. Quinn wrapped Dani in a big purple towel and dried her before laying her down in the spare bedroom on the bed next door to put the diaper on. Dani didn't seem to be shy or scared while Quinn powdered her up and tapped the diaper to her hips and she didn't object either. She just laid there staring amazed at the yellow shirt in her hands. Quinn blew raspberries on to her tummy causing Dani to grab Quinn's head and burst out into a fit of laughter. Santana couldn't help but smile man did this girl love to laugh at the simplest things. Her wife got the girl changed and took her down stairs. Santana could see more of Dani's features now that she wasn't dirty. She had beautiful blond hair brown eyes and her skin tone was just a little lighter then Santana's own.

"What should we make her?" Santana asked moving to the cupboards. Quinn rolled her eyes like she was going to let Santana cook anything San could burn water. Even despite being of Latin decent San's mami told her all the time her talents didn't lay in the kitchen.

"Watch her while I make something simple it's late and I don't want to be up all night." Quinn said passing Dani to Santana.

"Yum yums," Dani said and wiggled in San's arms getting excited. San placed the baby in Rachel's high chair strapping her in.

"We have to wait till Q makes it sweetheart," San chuckled. She spotted some of Rachel's toys on the floor and picked them up a white owl plushy and a pink soft ball. She placed them on the tray in front of Dani. "Here you go you can play with these." Dani grabbed the owl with both hands gently squeezing it and petting its fur with curiosity. "That's an owl, can you say owl," Santana prompted trying to figure out exactly what age her mind was in. Dani made some babbling and 'ohw' sounds before sticking the beak in her mouth to suck on getting slobber all over its plushy face. Santana slightly grimaced that poor owl it never had a chance. "Quinn you better hurry or this little girl may eat this owl's face for dinner instead." Quinn looked over from her place at the stove where she was cooking mac-n-cheese she wanted to make sure she gave the girl something she would eat sense she didn't know what she liked or disliked yet.

"It's almost done," Quinn stated stirring in the cheese. She poured a bowl for Dani and Santana and grabbed a Sippy cup of juice then headed for the table. "Here baby," Quinn placed the bowl in front of Santana and took a seat next to the high chair.

"Thank you honey," San leaned over to capture her lips in a warm kiss. When they pulled apart Dani was making grabbing motions at the bowl of food in Quinn's hand. She looked about ready to burst out into fat tears if she didn't get food in her mouth soon.

"Alright pretty girl I got your yums," Quinn chuckled and blew on a rubber spoon of cheesy goodness. "Open wide ahh," Quinn baby talked. Dani didn't need to be told twice and gladly accepted the spoon of noodles. Santana watched as Quinn made funny faces as she fed Dani she always did it when feeding Rachel at first it was to get their daughter to try new foods and Quinn never let go of the habit San found it adorable. Before they knew it Dani finished her bowl and was acting like she wanted more. So Quinn got her some more and fed her until Dani turned her head not wanting another bite. Dani picked up her juice sucking till empty and released it with a hiss for air. San picked up her bowl and cup taking it to the kitchen along with her own. Quinn wiped food off Dani's face with a baby wipe. Dani gave a big yawn and rubbed at her ear her eyes starting to droop. "Aww someone's sleepy," the blond coed pulling Dani out of the high chair placing the tired girl on her hip. Dani laid her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"I'll set up the play pen then we can put her down," the Latina said making her way up the stairs. Quinn took Dani to the rocking chair upstairs in their bedroom sitting down with Dani in her lap.

"It's okay sweet girl," Quinn rubbed Dani's back as she slowly rocked back and forth. Dani rested her head against the blonde's chest and slipped her thumb into her mouth. After a few minutes Dani had fallen asleep nuzzled into Quinn's chest.

"Hey-," Quinn cut her wife off by putting a finger to her lips. "It's all set up in the spare room," Santana whispered. Quinn nodded and stood up with Dani struggling a bit before walking towards the spare room. She gently laid Dani in the play pen covering her with a yellow blanket. The couple walked out the room leaving the door cracked.

"Tomorrow we need to look more into this girl. I'll set her up an appointment with Rachel's pediatrician." Quinn said crawling into their bed.

"I'm going to call my brother and see what he can find on her at the police station he owes me a favor anyways." Santana pulled off her work clothes before slipping into her usual night wear then snuggled into her wife. Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist capturing her lips in a searing kiss. "Thank you," San breathed against her lips. Quinn pulled back to look in her eyes.

"For what?" Quinn asked doing that cute thing with her eyebrows that San loved so much.

"For being the most amazing woman I know. For not being angry at me and helping Dani without a second thought." Quinn leaned in and kissed her.

"I would never get mad at you for bringing a helpless girl home who needed our help." Quinn turned around. "Now spoon me I'm tired and we have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," Santana chuckled and pressed up against her wife. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistakes are mine.**

 **Thanks for the reviews.**

The next morning Quinn disentangled herself from Santana stretching her cramped limps before standing up. With a last glance at her sleeping wife she made her way to the bathroom. Days where she woke up before her baby where rare. It was her much needed mama time but unfortunately she had to cut her shower and makeup short. She has to get two little ones ready this morning and Santana had to go to work by nine. She makes the finished touches to her blown dried locks before heading to the spare bedroom. There in the playpen was Dani laying on her belly thumb hanging from her lips. Quinn couldn't help the smile that played across her lips. This girl was just too adorable. She bent down to rub soothing circles on her back. "Time to wake up sweetie," she cooed. Dani stirred rolling over with a sleepy confused expression. Quinn reached down and picked her up placing her on her hip. It really was concerning how light the girl was. "Good morning Dani, ready for some breakfast?" all she got in response was a big yawn. Quinn patted her bottom "let's get changed first."

After a quick change Quinn strapped Dani into the highchair. "Let's see how about baby cereal and some fruit?"

"Yums," Dani broke out into a grin making grabbing motions with her hands.

"Alright I'm on it," Quinn chuckled. Grabbing puffs snacks she dumbed a few onto the tray to distract Dani. "I'll be right back," Quinn ran her hand through Dani's hair before heading back upstairs to get Rachel but Santana stopped her in the hall. Wrapping her arms around her wife's waist.

"I'll get Rachel up spend some time with her before I have to go to work." Santana kissed her temple. "Make sure you get Dani in with the pediatrician today. I'll call my brother see what he can find out, missing person's possibly get a last name."

"Hopefully he'll find something." Quinn sighed resting her forehead against the Latina's. San just smiled.

"Better get Rachel before she wakes without one of her mommies there to kiss her good morning," San chuckled. Their baby girl could be quit demanding. Quinn leaned in for a sensual kiss her tongue teasing, hands traveling up the Latinas shirt running over caramel skin ever so slowly. Santana's pulse picked up but before she could do anything about the kiss Quinn had captured her bottom lip between her teeth biting before walking away that Fabray smirk mocking her. Damn her wife could still make her weak in the knees. Pulling herself together San made her way to Rachel's room. She flipped the switch on upon entering her baby's room. Rachel was still sound asleep San lowered the side of the crib taking in the sight of her daughter curled up in her pink blanket.

"Ladybug, time to start the day." San cooed stroking the baby's hair. Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she let out a yawn.

 **Rachel**

Rachel woke up to see her mami smiling at her. " _Ah mami, I waited for you but you didn't come home."_ Rachel ranted to her mami reaching up for hugs. San listened to her baby babble getting nothing but gibberish with the word mami thrown in. picking her up from the crib she put her on the changing table to get her ready for the day. " _Is mama making my breakfast, hope its oats with strawberries,"_ "No," Rachel scrunched up her face when her mami tried to put a purple shirt over her head. "No ink mami, _you know its pink day."_

Santana sighed as Rachel babbled her complaints. "Alright pink it is Ladybug." The Latina dressed her in a white shirt with pink overall shorts a blue elephant printed on the front. She slipped on pink socks and picked Rachel up carrying her down stairs. Rachel could hear her mama talking in the kitchen. This made the baby brake out into a huge grin she loved waking up to both her mommies in the morning she couldn't wait to get more kisses from mama. "Mama," Rachel exclaimed getting bouncy on San's hip. San chuckled kissing Rach's check.

"Let's see what mama made this morning." Upon entering the kitchen Rachel was too excited to notice the extra member in the room as her mami took her over to mama.

Quinn turned around from the counter when she heard her wife enter the room with a very excited baby. "Morning sweet girl," Quinn peppered the baby's face with kisses causing Rachel to break out in a fit of giggles. "You can put Rachel in the booster chair I got out from the garage. Thankfully I didn't throw it out like I had planned." Quinn told San as she set the plates on the table.

" _What is this, this is not my highchair mami,"_ Rachel complained as she was strapped into a booster chair. That's when she heard it the babbling of another baby. She looked over to see some baby in her highchair. Not only was she in her special comfy chair she was also in her lion jammies and had on her bib that said little monster. She let out a surprised "gah." " _Who is that?!" "Who are you_?" Rach sent the strange baby a dirty look. Dani gave Rachel a toothy grin.

" _Food, num ah."_ Was all that she got in reply from Dani as she shoved puffs into her mouth mostly just making a slobbery mess. Her mommies still weren't answering her.

"Look Ladybug mama made your favorite oats," Santana sat next to Rach putting her bowl of oats in front of her with a sippy cup.

" _Mami's no help mama why is there a dumb baby in my chair?"_ Rachel babbled to Quinn waving her hands about. Quinn sat across from Santana next to Dani so she could feed her.

"Rachel this is Dani she's going to be with us for a little while," Quinn said while offering a spoon of cereal to the eager baby. Just great now her mommies were going to expect her to share all her things with this Dani. Rachel opened her mouth for the oats her mami was trying to get her to eat. Santana was trying to feed an occupied Rachel her little ladybug was more interested in watching her mama feed Dani. Rach would let out some baby talk between bites. Rachel couldn't believe that over her beauty sleep another baby snuck into her house and stole her mama's attention. Her day had started so well to she had planned on a morning of hugs and kisses followed by both her mommies feeding her then some cuddles on the couch watching bubble gubbies. Now she had to watch mama feed the messy baby in _her_ chair while she made silly faces that only she should get from mama.

"Can you put the car seat from your car in the suv before you go It's the only spare we have?" Quinn asked while wiping Dani's face off with her bib.

"Sure babe," the Latina said as she continued to feed Rach. Once food was eaten and dishes put away Quinn placed both babies in the living room surrounded by a plethora of toys. Before meeting Santana off to the side so she could still keep an eye on them.

"I'll try to get off a little earlier today I don't want you to be over whelmed with Rachel and Dani." San wrapped her arms around her wife.

"Honey I can handle two infants by myself." Quinn kissed San's jaw.

"I know you can take care of them perfectly fine. It's just Rachel is a little socially awkward and I know she gets fussy when you don't give her attention." San looked over at her baby girl who was staking her blocks carefully watching Dani as she did so babbling away.

"Rachel is an only child she's bound to be socially awkward." Quinn shrugged. "What can I say, she's a mama's girl."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh I know how much of a mama's girl Rachel is thank you."

"You forgot it was pink day didn't you," Quinn chuckled at her wife's scrunched up face.

"Honestly I don't know why you made up a pink day anyways Ladybug wears pink every day." The Latina was not the biggest fan of pink and tried to get her baby to wear purples or greens which usually led to tearful tantrums. "But seriously I'll get out early then go see my brother down at the station."

"Alright have a great day at work, sweetie," Quinn punctuated the last word by biting her lip and sliding her arms around San's neck. She couldn't help the giggle that slipped between her lips at how fast Santana's eyes grew hungry with lust.

Rachel looked over from the living from to see her mommies attacking each other's faces. They did that often the baby didn't understand it why would they smash their faces together like that Rachel was sure it hurt all the time because mama would moan in pain like that one time Rachel hit her head and she cried. The infant turned her attention back to the dumb baby across from her. Dani was focused on squishing Rachel's pink elephants face in giggling to herself. _"Listen I don't know where you came from but don't think you're staying." "Those are my mommies and you can't have them got it."_ Rachel babbled away. Dani started to sway before falling over and sticking the elephant's trunk in her mouth.

"Mmh mmh," was the only response Rachel got from the other baby.

" _Can you even understand me I'm talking to you?"_ Rachel gestured getting angry at Dani's lack of response. Just great some baby that can't even speak why did her mommies decide to bring this thing home. Rachel shook her head going back to stacking her toys.

After finally pushing her wife off her and out the door Quinn walked back into the living room to see Rachel just talking away to Dani. It was cute seeing Rachel play with another baby other than her usual play dates with san's and hers friend's kids. Quinn made her way to the living room grabbing the remote to turn on the baby channel. She made herself comfortable on the couch and started to scroll through her contacts till she found Rachel's pediatrician. After making a few calls Quinn managed to get an appointment today at eleven thirty. It helped when your friends with the doctor.

Quinn looked over to the babies Dani was on her back with a slobbery elephant and Rachel had her ABC blocks piled on each other not actually making out any words. She glanced over to the clock above the fire place realizing she didn't have a lot of time before she had to leave for the doctor's office. Quinn got up and first checked the girls to see if they needed a change finding them both dry she went to pack a few extra things into Rachel's diaper bag. Extra things like diapers bibs and bottles she stuck to the basics not quite sure what Dani would need that Rachel didn't already have in her diaper bag. Quinn always packed for any kind of baby emergency Rachel might have so the blonde felt pretty confident that she was prepared for a trip to the pediatrician.

Rachel watched her mama filter in and out of the room with her bag. Mama must be taking her somewhere today. She looked over to the other baby hopefully without the drooler. Her mama came back in and crouched down in front of them.

"Hey cuties are we ready to go for a ride?" Quinn baby talked picking up Dani and taking Rachel's hand helping her to her feet and walked to the garage.

" _Oh yes mama lets drop her off and then we can go to the park."_ Rachel babbled away. 


End file.
